In the oilfield industry, it is desirable to run a plurality of control lines through downhole structures in a well bore. Control lines provide conduits for control equipment such as hydraulic lines, electrical lines, fiber optic cables, and the like. and are typically used to communicate in some manner with one or more tools placed in the well. For example, a packer placed downhole may be set by hydraulic fluid pressure communicated from the surface to an actuator mechanism of the packer. In addition, a fiber optic cable may be run through a control line and used, for example to measure the temperature profile of the well, or to communicate an operational command to a downhole tool.
Available tolerances and spaces between structures in downhole completions have decreased, in part because it has become necessary to run large numbers of control lines into wells and in a manner that bypasses various well devices, such as packers. Packers maintain contaminants in the casing string and prevent such contaminants from entering the reservoir surrounding the well. For this purpose, it is known to use a fitting to facilitate passage of the control line through the packer in a manner that also provides a fluid tight seal between the control line and the packer.